The Life of a Rose
by Infinity T. Hedgehog
Summary: Now we all know that Sonic doesn't like Amy chasing him around, but what happens when one day he goes overboard and Amy finds a new love? I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic so just R&R... okay?


The Life of a Rose

**Yo, please don't kill me for disappearing... but i was busy tweaking some stuff and writing multiple stories at once is harder than it seems. but hey, i changed up the story cuz looking back on this... it sucks lol. So here ya go, new and slightly improved.**

**I**** DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS...SEGA ****DOES. I do own my characters though :D**

**_Author's POV_**

_Running after Sonic was really getting under my skin now. Don't get me wrong, I still love it... but chasing him everyday? _she thought about this while chasing him. Regardless of her thoughts, She kept on going, not realizing he had slowed to a stop."Sonic!" she shouted and practically flew into him and tried to give him a hug, but she was hit by a powerful force and was soon smashed against a tree. With the wind knocked out of her, she tried to scream but ended up gasping for breath. Dark, angry green eyes looked down on her frightened ones. "S-Sonic? What was that for?" He picked her up by the neck and answered slowly but very clear. "Stop following me. Stop calling my name. I don't ever want to hear your voice around me." "B-but i just wanted to make you happy today cuz its your birthday..." She choked. "You wanna make me happy? WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY? DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AMY ROSE!" He threw her aside and continued his morning run like normal. He didn't even look back. I just wanted to make you happy... She thought. Stunned and empty inside, she walked home, emerald eyes shimmering with tears not yet ready to spill.

**_Amy's POV_**

Sometimes, it's better to just walk away when somebody hurts you. Unfortunately I had to learn that the hard way. I never knew the hard way hurt so much. At home, I was lost in my thoughts. I need to escape this cruel world for a bit... I turned on my iPod and soon, Pain - Three Days Grace was pounding in my head. Singing along, i found myself holding a blade to my wrist.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, i like it rough_

_Cuz I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..._

Blood trickled down my arm to the floor. I sat in my puddle of pain and safety and cried helplessly. I was so sure that i could get him to love me...so sure we were meant to be. Now i don't know what to think. Just then, I will not bow - breaking Benjamin came on. Crying harder, i got up and cleaned the blood off the floor and got in the shower, the music flooding through the bathroom on speaker. The hot water sent a painful pleasure to my arm and comforted me a little. Dressed and in bed, i sung along to Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin crying and praying to die.

_Put me to sleep evil angel..._

_Open your wings evil angel..._

_Ride over me evil angel..._

_Why cant i breath evil angel?_

The darkness slowly took over me and i embraced it with hope trickling in me.

**_Author's POV_**

"Sonic! How could you? She loved you and only wanted to make you happy!" Tails had abandoned his computer work and was fussing at Sonic. Sonic silently admitted to himself that he was a bit harsh... But the girl never left him alone! Every single day he had to watch his back so as to not get attacked by a back breaking hug. Everyday she pushed herself to the limits (and sometimes over it) to annoy the crap out of him! _She deserved what she got coming to her...right?_ He shook himself. Right. She did deserve it. Tails shook his head at his friend. Tails loved Sonic like a brother, but he hated the fact that the blue blur was so ungrateful. _He never knew how good he had it until it was good and gone._ He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sonic gave a chuckle and his trademark wink and thumbs up. "Don't worry, she'll bounce back tomorrow." Tails frowned at him and Sonic sighed. "Alright... I'll check on her in the morning. Happy?" Tails nodded and turned to his computer to continue his work. Sonic laid on the couch and fell fast asleep.

In the morning, Sonic got up earlier than usual and went to check up on Amy just as he said last night. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. After half an hour of knocking and waiting, he let himself in to find a surprise waiting for him. He could smell the drying blood in the kitchen. On the floor was the remains of what looked like an accident. _Was she attacked? Who attacked her?_ He thought. He raced around the apartment only to find nothing but traces of blood in the shower and on her bed. In a panic, he was just about to leave in search for her when a confused feminine voice reached his ears. "What the... Why is my door open?" It was Amy! In a flash, he had slipped out the window and was on the roof. _She was okay! But why was there so much blood? What happened?_ He raced back to Tails house to think it over...right after he ate. He was in the mood for chili dogs for breakfast

**_Amy's POV_**

Why the heck was my door open? I shrugged and closed it back. When i woke up this morning, after i got over the disappointment of being alive, i had decided it was time for a change. So i went for a run. After coming back for a rest and a breakfast of just a banana and some tea, i went to the gym. Making sure to close and lock my door, i set off to the gym with my bag in one hand, my favorite headband in the other. Arriving at the gym, i headed off to the girls locker room to change. There was no other girls there...that's pretty strange. I slipped on some black and red workout gloves. I wiggled out of my usual dress and pulled a black sports bra and a red crop top over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty lean already from years of running after that... Never mind. I'm here to get fit and take a load off my mind. I put on black leggings and gym shoes and blasted music into my ears. Putting my stuff away and my iPod in my bra, i walked out of the locker room and went straight for the treadmill. I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin was playing now. This gave me inspiration to keep running on that treadmill. Song after song, machine after machine, I worked out for hours on end, not once thinking about HIM.

At the end of my seventh hour there, I heard an unfamiliar voice in the chorus f one of my favorite songs. I looked around and realized there was a purple hedgehog staring at me. I ripped my earphones out and apologized. "Sorry sir, were you talking to me?" He nodded and repeated himself. "You do realize this is our gym time, right? You shouldn't be here until we're done working out. Get out. Come back tomorrow." I looked around. The entire gym was filled with thuggish looking men. Not one female was here. All eyes were on me. I looked back into the blue eyes of the purple hedgehog. A group of what seemed to be his friends were looking at me with perverted glares. A black and brown porcupine stepped up and said in a gruff voice "Get out, or pay up." Everyone looked at each other and grinned. Some even edged closer to me and laughed a bit. That's when I realized they weren't talking about real money.

Calculating my route to the locker room... it was gong to be tricky but it was a risk I was willing to take. How was I going to them out the way? Then an idea popped into my head! Or should I say popped into the porcupines head? He grunted and fell unconscious as soon as the dumbbell I was holding hit him. Before anyone else could react, I was already more than halfway to the locker room. Just as I reached the door, a meaty hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was the purple hedgehog! He dragged me into the girls locker room and locked the door. Kicking and screaming and biting, I finally caught his arm in my short but sharp fangs and locked my jaw. Now it was HIS turn to scream.

When I finally let go, blood was pouring around him and he soon fainted. I washed my mouth out in the sink. The blood was actually not that bad. It was the after taste that disgusted me. Metallic and sweet...but it left my tongue slick and sticky at the same time. Ew... I grabbed my stuff, broke the locker room window and sprinted home. Grasping for breath and stomach cramping, I dragged my self into the shower. I caught myself by surprise quite a bit today. More like quite a BITE. I had never thought I could protect myself like that. I felt pretty proud of myself. But...despite that, I knew I only escaped because of luck. I need to start training myself in self-defense. I rinsed the sweat out my hair. Then I noticed a throbbing on my side and my arms. Blood was still trickling down my body. _Must've been that broken glass._ After cleaning the wounds and getting out of the shower, I spent a few minutes picking the glass out of my side and my arms. Then there was a knock at the door. Visitors! I got dressed and opened the door. My heart stopped, then dropped. It was HIM. "Hey Amy. I just came to...what the hell is THAT?" he pointed to my arms and looked at me with hurt and...something else dancing in his eyes. I immediately got defensive and started to close the door when he caught it with his foot. I stared at him, remembering not to say anything. He frowned and looked at me seriously.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded

"..."

"Answer me Amy!"

I walked away and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He followed like a hungry puppy. After what seemed like hours of hearing his voice, I looked at him with a 'shut up' type look. He didn't listen. He just kept right on yelling and begging and demanding. Almost to the point of tears, he finally stopped chattering and looked at me a weird way. Was that...affection? I looked back at him. "Amy...did you do that to yourself?" That did it. Anger surged though me and I pushed him out the kitchen and out my apartment. He protested but I closed the door before he could say anymore.

After eating dinner, I went back to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was almost dry and was now in loose ringlets. In the past, I had hated my natural curl pattern and straightened my hair everyday, but now I smirked as I untangled my thick knotted hair. _Maybe I'll wear my hair natural from now on._ I laughed a little. _No one will even recognize me_, I thought. I put it up in a high messy bun and was soon fast asleep.

**_Author's POV_**

Pure regret washed through him as he walked to Tails' house. She was most likely cutting because of me... I'm sure Tails will be so thrilled once I tell him the news. He thought.

At Tails' house, Sonic was currently getting a lecture from non other than Tails for a second time. "You shouldn't have pushed her away all these years, Sonic! Now look at where it's gotten the both of you!" He exclaimed.  
>"I know, I know! I have to find a way to make this right again..." Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll get her a bunch of presents and take her on a date!" Tails shook his head and left Sonic to talk to himself. This was going to be a long night.<p>

_Four Months Later_

**_Shadow's POV_**

I hate a troubled mind. So indecisive, so...annoying. This is why I stay in my house and rarely go outside. The ONE time I had to go outside to get food, I see the loud and annoying pink hedgehog being attacked by that...Faker. It's currently taking all my will power to continue not caring about her welfare. But those wide frightened emerald eyes of hers... I can see them in my dreams. This has been going on for months now. There's no one stopping me from kicking that Faker's butt and taking his place in her life but myself. For months I've been torn between staying content in my house alone and staying content in my house caring for the girl. I don't know why... and I HATE this feeling. I finally decided, after some debate and a lot of cursing, that I'll just make a quick visit to the girl's house and then come back home.

**_Amy's POV_**

I woke up and decided to write in my journal. It's been ages since I've written in it.

_So it's been a few months since that incident with Sonic, and a lot of things have changed. I started going by the name Rose. I've managed to find a SAFER gym to work out in. I got a job at Rouge the Bat's club as a singer. Juggling school and a job is new for me but I love a good challenge. Speaking of challenges, I'm going to a real high school starting next week! I've been taking online classes for so long, I think it's time for something different. Other than that, the only other thing that's changed is my hair. I wear it curly more often than not. I only straighten it when I go to work. And it's grown a lot too! _  
><em>But...even after all these changes, one thing hasn't changed at all. The emptiness inside of me is still here. I feel like the only way to feel is by blade and blood loss. The feel of the cold metal ripping my flesh and the blood dripping down my arm is overwhelmingly satisfactory. When it heals, THAT'S the part where it gets so addicting. Because I have to feel. I hate the emptiness. So I guess I said all that to say that I'm addicted to self harm. And I feel so lonely... it's been months since I've spoken to anyone. I just need someone there for me. I guess that's it for now.<em>

_Rose_

I closed my journal and locked it away. Today's Sunday and I need to get ready for my first day of school. I was a bit nervous. No one has seen me at all for a while. I laid out a red tank top and a white hoodie that had a red rose on the back, and my name on the front. I smiled as I remembered when Cream gave this to me for my birthday a while ago. I also laid out a pair of black skinny jeans, and some black shoes. After a few cuts on my thigh and my left arm, I went into the shower. With my hair washed and in a braided bun, I slipped into a night dress and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**_Author's POV_**

Shadow wasn't in a good mood today. AT ALL. Last week, his jerk of a home room teacher had mentioned that a new girl was coming in on next week. As he showered, he wondered if he knew her. Probably not. He hates the students in his school and usually isolated himself in anyway he could. He took his mind off school and instead thought about what he planned for after school. He's seen the pink hedgehog run in and out of her apartment building enough to know where she lived. Maybe he'll gather up the courage to...wait what? He shook himself. Shadow fears no man. Or girl. He got dressed and got his supplies and started his walk to the bus stop. _I WILL go visit her today._ He thought. He could feel the nervousness creeping up is spine.

Meanwhile, Sonic was already at school. When it came to girls, he's ALWAYS the early bird. Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, and Tails were all excited to see who the new girl was. They talked about their fantasies while the other students were trickling into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"I bet she's a techie!" Tails exclaimed.

"I bet she's athletic!" says Knuckles.

"I hope she's smart..." mutters Silver.

"I bet she loves chili dogs!" Sonic yells. Everyone went silent and looked at him skeptically. He shrugs "What? A guy can dream."

**_Amy's POV_**

I walked to the bus stop with nervous jitters. What if nobody likes me? What if I get bullied? The list went on and on in my head. This is one of those time when I wish my mom was here with me. I look up at the dark morning sky. _Well, Mom...wish me luck._

The bus came to pick me up. I put my phone and iPod in my back pockets, pulled my hood over my head, and climbed up the bus steps onto a rowdy bus with my hands in my hoodie pockets. Then the bus went quiet and all eyes were on me. Then, everyone smiled and waved at me. Some even said hi. I smiled at them and walked down the aisle to a seat in the back of the bus, relief washing over me. Well, not EVERYONE smiled and waved. A black hedgehog with red streaks on his head and red eyes that sat across the aisle from me just stared wide eyed and quickly turned his head. I paid no mind to him. I just sat with my back against the window and looked out onto the moving scenery. I tried to ignore those crimson eyes burning into the side of my head.

After an eternity, we pulled up to a giant tan and white building. It looked like something out of a scary movie. Everyone got off the bus and wondered off to...wherever I guess. I passed a bunch of stereotypical cliques and sat down alone outside. According to the email they sent me, I was supposed to wait outside for someone to show me around. Not long after I sat down, a familiar cream colored rabbit skipped happily up to me. She recognized me right away. "Amy! Oh my gosh it's really you! Wait... is it really you?" She walked around me, examining every inch of me. "You've grown! And you're not wearing your favorite dress."

"Yes, Cream it's really me." I laughed and gave her a hug. "You've grown quite a bit, too. What grade are you in?" It was true though. She really has grown a lot. Her previously scrawny child figure with the simple dress was long gone, and was replaced with a toned body, curved hips, C cups, and a tighter purple dress that hugged her body. Her ears were tied behind her head with a simple purple ribbon.

"Oh I'm only a Sophomore. I'm giving tours for service hours. Speaking of tours, ready to get started?" I shook my head and laughed as she grinned and excitedly pulled me around. When the tour ended, little Cream handed me my schedule and trotted off to her friends, wishing me luck. The first bell rang and I slipped into class early. I sat in the back of the class and kept my head low. There were kids that were in the class before me. Soon before the last bell rang, the black and red hedgehog came into class.

**_Author's POV_**

What was SHE doing here? Amy's the new girl? Is that even Amy? Questions bounced around in Shadow's normally silent and calm head as he walked to his assigned seat... That she was sitting in. He stood next to her and stared, trying to form words. "Umm, hey." She looked up and pulled out her ear buds. She tilted her head and answered, "Yes? Oh... is this your seat? Sorry, I'll get up." Before he could say anything, she collected her stuff and got up. Just as he was about to grumble a thanks, the teacher looked over to the two hedgehogs and motioned Amy over to the front of the class. She glanced at him and walked to the front of the class, hugging her books to her chest and sticking a pen behind her ear. She looked smart. Mature. Pretty... Shadow shook his head and sat down in his seat. What's wrong with me? He thought.

**_Amy's POV_**

Dread filled me as I took my long walk to the front of the class. The previously loud and rowdy class went on hush mode when I turned to face them. The teacher, Mr. Ward was it? He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Yo! This here is Amy Rose. She's new, so if I hear that she's being treated badly in anyway, you all will get checks. Wether you're in football or not." The class mumbled different answers and some even smiled at me in response to his threat. Oh yea, COACH Ward. Gotta remember that. What are checks? "Amy you can sit in that empty seat next to Shadow over there if you want, since you seem to prefer sitting in the back." He pointed to the seat next to the black and red hedgehog I saw on the bus. Shadow, I think I remember him. He helps Sonic fight Eggman sometimes.

_Sonic..._

I shook my head mentally and looked to the seat next to him, which was occupied by a protesting yellow (almost blond) hedgehog with long quills tied back in a pony tail. She looked very rich, very popular, and very ANGRY.

"But Coach, there is no empty seat next to Shadow!" He looked at her expectantly and crossed his arms. She sucked her teeth in attitude and gave me a dirty look as she moved to an empty seat. I silently moved into my new seat next to Shadow and looked out of the window, with Coach's voice in the background talking about things I already learned. A paper ball hit my head and landed on my desk while the teacher's back was turned. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey, sorry about those things I said a while back. I hope you stopped that habit of yours. It's dangerous. Still friends?_

_Sonic_

My heart sank as I looked at the name. Sonic is in this class? Sure enough, I looked up and saw guilty green eyes staring. I looked at him, then at the paper. I wrote something down and threw it back at him. Oops, I meant TO him... He looked at the paper and that smirk he had disappeared. He put his head down. I gave a short laugh and decided to start the work that was being handed. After ten minutes I walked over and placed the packet of work on Coach's desk. He looked surprised. "Uh, You finished?" I nodded. He looked behind me and raised a brow. "Both of you?"

I looked back to see Shadow walking up to place his completed packet on the desk, looking bored. He nodded also. A creepy feeling crawled up my spine as I felt all eyes on us. I stood there awkwardly and kept my eyes on my paper, which was being graded. The longest five minutes in history went by as he graded mine, then Shadow's. We both started fidgeting. Finally, he gave us both our papers with excitement in his eyes. "I'm impressed, both of you have perfect scores." I smiled and walked back to my seat, careful to avoid the hated glared from that blond chick. I took a quick look at Shadow. Was he staring at me? He looked away as soon as I turned. Yup.

**_Author's POV_**

Shadow was a bit surprised. He didn't expect for Amy to be so advanced already. Usually he'd be the first and only one to finish so early. The only reason he never turned in his paper when he finished is because he had to wait for that whore to finish copying his work. _Good thing Anita got moved._ He looked at Amy. _I wonder what was on that paper she threw at Faker. Whatever it was, it sure as hell made him silent._ He smiled a little, and realized he was staring at her. He turned away just as she looked at him. _Did she catch that?_ He shook his head. _So what if she did? I can look wherever I want._ He put his head down for a nap. There was an hour left of class with nothing to do so, might as well.

_Amy fell asleep too._ Shadow realized as he woke up two minutes before she did. Not that he cared... Anyway, there was five minutes left of class. _So tired..._ He groaned, it was only first period. He spent the last four minutes 'absent-mindedly' watching her sleep. She's really changed. Her mass of quills are almost waist length and in ringlets. They fell over her desk in an organised chaos like a waterfall. She grew... a lot. Even through the hoodie she wore, he could still tell she had curves. The tight skinny jeans she wore didn't hide any of her muscles, they showed them off. She probably works out. He wanted to see her face, but the hoodie and her hair covered her face real well. She moaned and soon awoke. He watched, hypnotized.

She started sitting up and sweeping the hair out of her face with her left hand, using her fingers to slowly comb her bangs out of her eyes. Then she stretched and yawned, looking around sleepily and saw the clock on the wall. She gathered her stuff in preparation to go to her next class. One notebook, one novel, two pens. She was determine not to let her forgetfulness get the better of her. As she got up to go stand by the door, she pulled up her tight jeans with her right hand and saw two pairs of eyes burning into her from the corner of her vision. One pair of crimson, one pair of green. Both wide-eyed. She ignored them and reached the door just as the first bell rang.

"That... was probably the sexiest way that I've ever seen someone wake up." Shadow heard someone say beside him. He looked at the smiling blue bastard and looked away grunting. "You... don't you have a girlfriend?" Sonic laughed and started towards the door saying "I didn't say I was interested. Plus, looks like you got a thing for her anyways. Might wanna watch out though, looks like YOUR girlfriend has made a target out of her, with Amy making her move to a new seat and all." He laughed and ran out the door just as stapler whizzed past his head. Shadow growled and yelled after him "She's not my girlfriend!" He started out the door just as something caught his eye. Oh, he left the note on his desk. He took it to his locker, deciding to read it at home. Coach Ward looked after his (secretly) favorite student, an amused curiosity dancing in his eyes and face.

**_Amy's POV_**

I set my books and homework on my dresser and laid down for a nap. The rest of my classes were just like the first one, introductions, listening to stuff I already learned, doing work, being the first one done, getting looks as I pass with flying colors along with Shadow. He's in every single class except for math. I caught him staring at me in every class and at lunch. And Sonic... him and his crew stared at me all through lunch. I recognized Knuckles, Tails, and Silver. Everyone else were strangers, but they still stared. Was there something on my face? I don't know, but all the staring got me angry. I hate staring. I sighed and got up, not being able to fall asleep knowing I still had homework to do. It'll only take me like fifteen minutes to finish it all anyways, might as well start it now.

**_Shadow's POV_**

She caught me staring in every class we had with each other. I'm sure of it. What the hell is wrong with me? Why does she catch my attention so easily? I've never spaced out as much as I did today. It's probably not a good idea to go to her house today. Too creepy. Oh yea, that note. Where is it? I wondered as I looked in my bag. Found it.  
>I looked at it.<p>

_Hey, sorry about those things I said a while back. I hope you stopped that habit of yours. It's dangerous. Still friends?_

_Sonic_

_Still friends my ass._

_Rose_

I laughed to myself and threw the paper away, getting ready for a shower.

****ok that's it for now, let me know how you like it. R&R!****


End file.
